


Nice & Warm

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather is gloomy and Anna is cold and miserable--but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice & Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany [this lovely art by Rei. ](http://reiswonderlanduk.tumblr.com/post/131346672736/kristanna-harvest-festival-day-9-chilly-last)

Anna ran up the steps of the porch and stood at the door, fumbling at the lock with numb fingers. The autumn weather had gone from gloriously bright, cool and crisp, to dark, dreary, depressing, and  _cold_. She’d gotten caught in light rain showers three times during her long day of errands, and never properly dried out. The icy breeze made her damp, clammy clothes feel as if they were freezing solid.

The key slipped from her hand as a fresh gust of wind made Anna shiver convulsively. She rested her forehead against the door, trying not to cry.

 

The gloomy weather was really getting to her. Anna liked  _summer_ —she liked warm weather and lots of sunshine, lots and lots of bright, warm sunshine. Fall always seemed so exciting at first, with the beautiful changing leaves, the chance to wear cute boots and sweaters, hot chocolate, toasting marshmallows over the fire…she thought every year that she  _loved_  autumn. And then after a month it turned in a wet, dismal mess, and Anna was forced to admit that she did  _not_  love it after all. The overcast skies slowly sucked away at her usual cheerfulness and made her unhappy and irritable.

If she had just gotten a few hours of real sunshine, for instance, she wouldn’t have quarreled with Kristoff in the first place. If everything hadn’t been so dark and wet and  _chilly_ , she would have gotten over her peevishness and made up with him already, instead of giving him the cold shoulder. She’d stomped off to bed early, and pointedly curled up on the far edge of the bed—and then she must have gone to sleep. She didn’t know if her fiancé had ever joined her during the night. She’d woken up alone, and Kristoff hadn’t been in the house. A little bit of warmth would have prevented the whole thing.

It was stupid. She should have called him, instead of finding excuses to stay out of the house all day, afraid he’d still be gone when she got home. She should have—

The door opened and Anna, still leaning against it, tumbled forward with a yelp. Strong arms caught her, and Anna found herself burying her cold nose in a warm chest.

“Anna? Why are you just standing out here?” Kristoff gently pulled her into the entryway, steadying her as she tripped over the door jamb. “You’ll freeze if you stay out there—and your clothes are wet.”

“I g-got c-caught in the r-rain,” Anna mumbled through chattering teeth. “I d-dropped my k-key.” Kristoff glanced over the stoop, found the stray key, and picked it up before closing the door and, thankfully, shutting out the wind. He put the key on its hook and then took Anna’s hands, rubbing briskly and lifting them to his mouth so that he could breath warm air onto her fingers.

“S-sorry,” she said, still shivering. “About last night, I'm—”

“It’s okay,” he told her, and bent down to give her a kiss on top of her damp hair. “You need to get out of these wet things before you catch cold. I’ll draw a bath for you, okay?”

Her eyes lit up at the thought of a nice, warm bath. “Yes, please,” Anna said, smiling up at him. He helped her get out of her drenched coat and hung it up on the peg to dry, and Anna went through to the bedroom. She could hear the bathwater running as she struggled to peel off her leggings and sweater. Wrapped in her robe, Anna already felt better as she draped her wet clothes over the radiator. She took the pins out of her straggling hair, combed it a little with her fingers, and twisted it up again on top of her head with an elastic band.

“Anna? Do you want lilac bubbles or rose bubbles?”

“Roses, please!” At the door of the bathroom she paused. “Kristoff? What—”

He glanced up, a little shyly, from where he sat on the edge of the tub. It was a big, old-fashioned tub, specially chosen to accommodate Kristoff’s height when they’d remodeled the bathroom, and now it was half-full of frothy bubbles. But what had attracted Anna’s attention, more than the gently steaming water, was the ledge that ran along the wall behind the tub. A cluster of candles filled the room with a soft glow, there was a bottle of wine, and most beautiful of all, a plate piled high with her favorite chocolate truffles.

“I wanted to say sorry too,” Kristoff said. “I originally planned on us sitting in front of the fire, but I thought—”

“Thank you.” Anna flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him backwards into the water. “It’s  _beautiful_.” She kissed him. “Are you going to join me?” she asked softly.

Kristoff stroked a hand over her back. “If…if you want,” he said.

“I do.”

“Then I’d better shut off the water.” He twisted the knobs, and then stood up. Anna took his place on the edge of the tub and watched him undress. She loved to watch him—his movements were, as always, efficient and utilitarian, he didn’t intentionally put on a show for her, but watching his muscular back appear as he pulled the shirt over his head, the sight of his backside as he shoved down jeans and boxes together, and especially the sight as he bent over to pick up his clothes…Kristoff dropped his shirt in the hamper and folded his jeans neatly over the extra towel rack. He glanced over his shoulder at her and Anna, caught staring, could only grin at him.

Kristoff turned to her and held out his hands to help her up from her perch. His fingers traced the belt of her robe lightly. “May I?”

Anna nodded, and he tugged the knot free, letting the strip of fabric slither to the floor. His fingers touched her throat, massaging lightly at the muscles behind her neck before slowly parting the robe and pushing it off her shoulders. Kristoff ran his hands down her arms, and his eyebrows went up as he felt the cool skin.

“Still chilly? We’d better get you into that water.” He scooped her up in his arms, making Anna squeak with a surprise that dissolved into giggles. Kristoff stepped carefully into the bath and set Anna on her feet. She wiggled her toes happily in the warmth as he sat down in the water, and then accepted his hand to steady her as she did the same. Anna settled back against his chest with a sigh.

“This is perfect,” she murmured. Kristoff leaned his cheek against her hair. His arm was outside of the tub, but his thumb stroked over the back of her hand where it rested against the rim. Anna lifted her other hand to clasp his shoulder, then used it to tug his head down for a kiss. “Thank you, Kristoff.”

His lips brushed hers again, then touched her nose. He brushed the hair back from her forehead and kissed that, too. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Not so chilly now?”

“Mm, nope.” Anna snuggled closer. “You keep me nice and warm.”


End file.
